


Cheating Death - Supernatural Reversebang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: [AU after the events of 12x08, and also disregards pieces of that.]Even separated by concrete walls, the Winchesters can plan their escape and communicate complex plans in seconds without saying a word. When they're brought back together to be transported to a different facility for trial, it's only a matter of seconds until they have a plan and are acting on it.Sam getting shot in the gut from behind wasn't in the plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I created a illustration prompt for the SPN Reversebang 2017 in which drdri93 had claimed. This the story she wrote: [Cheating Death.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9607001/) Please check it out. :)

  


  
Source: [Background](http://amethystunderwood.deviantart.com/art/STOCK-Barlow-Field-1a-65337618)  



End file.
